Falling for a Hero
by stainedXglassXmasquerade
Summary: He wasn't the leader and his power really wasn't all the cool. But she thought he was the best. He was her favorite. He was her Hero. And also the Twins' homeroom teacher. Saving her had just been a part of the job, but then... He actually thought that maybe, maybe it could work. Maybe if they met, as civilians, maybe she might like him. As him. MegoxOC, slight ShegoxDrakken
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kim Possible does not belong to me in the least~!

My first story! Hooray!

* * *

Screams greeted Team Go as they arrived on the scene. "Fear not, citizens!" Hego stood tall, hands on his waist as he surveyed the building. The citizens ignored him, fleeing for their lives as another explosion rocked the ground. "We, Team Go, are here to save the day! Go Team Go!" Mego rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Mego! Now is not the time to dwaddle! We must—"

"The building's being held by masked men we've never seen before. There's hostages. Don't you think, oh, I don't know, that we should have a _plan?_" Hego stared blankly back at his younger brother. "Oh for the love of—Hego, we can't just go charging in there!" The Wego Twins looked at each other. He did have a point, after-all. They had never seen these men before, their costumes unfamiliar. And there were explosions involved.

"Of-course we can! We're Team Go! We're here to—"

"Yeah, 'save the day', I get it, alright? But, think, for once!" Hego frowned at him and Mego smacked himself in the forehead.

"Mego, we're superheroes. We risk our lives for the safety of the citizens of Go City. I don't have to think this through. I know what I have to do." Mego's jaw inched open as he stared at his brother, his brow furrowed, trying to process his words. The Twins shrugged. He had a point too.

"'Don't have to think this through'? Are you even hearing yourself?!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning!"

"Stop thinking of yourself, Mego! Now! To save the citizens!" Hego rushed towards the building. The Twins looked to their second older brother.

"You know, we agree with the both of you. But, when he comes flying back out—" And so Hego did, landing about ten feet behind them. Mego crossed his arms, watching blankly as his brother got back onto his feet.

"Curses! I should have seen this coming! They have a super powered super suit! It may be even stronger than me!" Mego scoffed.

"And how were you to know that, Hego? This is why I said we need a plan!" Hego looked around and his eyes lit up. "Hego, whatever you're thinking, just stop—" Hego lifted the truck high above him, rushing back towards the building. "Does he ever learn?" The Twins shrugged. Their brother was the epitome of a superhero, but he took a little while to see the obvious. "And he wonders why we all fell apart after Shego left…" They heard a loud crash as the truck was tossed to the side and their brother came flying back out. A moment and he rose, looking at his younger siblings accusingly.

"Well? Aren't you going to help? We have to save the hostages!" Mego frowned at him.

"That's what _I've _been saying!" Hego rubbed at his chin.

"What we need is a plan… We can't charge blindly in there…" Mego's eye twitched and the Twins snickered. "I got it! Wego, you make a distraction and Mego, shrink down to—" Something beeped in his pocket and he paused, pulling out his phone. "Uh, excuse me one moment…" Mego growled something unintelligible and Hego raised the phone up. "Yes? Hello?" Mego motioned his brothers closer.

"Split up, check around the perimeters. See if you can find any openings. See how many we're dealing with." Since the last time Team Possible saw Team Go, Mego had stepped up a bit. If the stumbling side kick could single handedly take out the invading aliens, he told himself he could put more effort into the whole hero business. Even if it was a pain dealing with his older brother.

"How many should we split to?" Mego shrugged a bit.

"Six or so. Just try and see what we're dealing with. Then we can—"

"Thank you Mayor!" Hego slipped his phone back into his pocket. "I've got it, guys!"

"This should be good…" Mego crossed his arms over his chest, readying himself for his brother's brilliant plan.

"The Mayor has one of the hostages on the phone! He says there's only six captors and the hostages are locked in a room on the east side of the building. There's one outside the door, but other than that, they're alone!" Mego shook his head. "What? We could get the hostages out and then take out the bad guys!"

"This is too easy. There's gotta be a catch," he warned. Hego may be the superhero, but Mego had the brains.

"Nonsense! You need to think positive, like that Ron fellow!" The Twins raised their hands. "Yes?"

"We agree with Mego."

"Something's not right here." Hego frowned at them all.

"Why must you all—"

"—undermine you?" Mego interrupted, scowling at his brother. Hego opened his mouth to speak, but Mego cut him off. "Listen, Hego. Why would they take hostages in _this_ building? What is it?" Hego looked back at the captured building. He heard police sirens in the background.

"Isn't it… Huh. _What_ is it? I've never seen it before." Mego smacked himself in the forehead and the Twins looked back at the building.

"It's a Bed and Breakfast." Hego's frown evened out into a blank look.

"In the middle of the city? No, that can't be it!" The twins pointed to the sign that stated in bold letters GO CITY BED AND BREAKFAST. "Oh. Why would they hold up a Bed and Breakfast?"

"Exactly my thinking." Mego answered. "I read an article about it, something about celebrities staying there and it being very expensive. Could be they're hoping for a big ransom." They almost saw the light bulb go off.

"How nefarious!" Mego didn't know why he still tried. "Well, we have to save the hostages! There's no going around it! Wego, split up! Divide and conquer as I always say!" he laughed and the Twins grinned, splitting up and spread out in both directions. "Alright, Team Go! Save the hostages!"

"Hego, the bad guys? Their power suit?" Mego felt compelled to remind his brother of what they were up against.

"Let me deal with that." The smile had vanished briefly from his face and Mego said no more, preparing to charge with his younger brothers to rescue the citizens. "Wego, some of you come with me. There will be others to deal with while I take out that supercharged supervillain. Ready?" They nodded. "Go Team Go!"

* * *

"This is like, _so_ not cool!" The blonde actress harped, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing out a breath. "Not cool!" The red head next to her let out a sigh, resting her head in her hand.

"Yeah, well, nothing we can do about it, Devvie…" The blonde, famous actress Devvie Crash, huffed out another breath, a little louder this time. Her friend, the redhead, Katsy Ashton, frowned over at her. "And that's not helping."

"Well! _Excuse_ me!" Devvie glowered at the others in the room. "Aren't you gonna do _anything_ to get us out of here?"

"Chill, lady," a man with dreads murmured, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. "Go City has its own superhero squad," he continued, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Oh, do they, Reggie?" Devvie currently wasn't very happy with the singer. "Well, if they do, where in God's name are they?!" The man opened one eye to peer at her.

"Probably dealing with the idiots in the lobby. Just chill and shut up. You're giving me a headache." She let out an offended squeak and he settled back against the wall. A brunette standing a little bit away from him straightened up, stepping away from the wall and towards the door. "Ma'am, I wouldn't try that if I were you." She smiled lightly.

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Roth." He shrugged, but he nodded to his bandmates, who were fully prepared to pull the woman away from the door, for her protection of-course. "I thought I heard something outside…" She leaned towards the door, pressing her ear against it. "I hear voices…"

"There are people out there, if you remember, Loraine," her coworker breathed, trying to control her racing heart and telling herself that everything would be alright.

"I know, Ella, but… these are different…" She pulled away at the sound of footsteps, her hand on the doorknob, holding it tight incase their captors were thinking about opening it.

"L-Loraine!" Ella whispered. "W-what're you doing?" Loraine concentrated on the footsteps, listening carefully to where he was moving on the floor. She knew every squeak in this hallway.

"I think…" The man paused about ten feet away. "If I time it right… maybe I can stun him long enough for Allen to tackle him." Allen looked up in surprise, blinking at her. "You did play football in school, didn't you?"

"T-two years ago! He's probably armed, Loraine! I can't—" She swung the door open and they all winced at the sound of wood hitting the man and said man's cry of pain. Allen jumped to his feet, only for Loraine to be pushed back in, the man glowering at them all. Blood trickled from his nose.

"Try it again… And we'll be losing a hostage." Loraine glared right back at him. "Mrs. Neely, don't tempt me." He shouldered his weapon, slamming the door behind him. They heard something click and Loraine threw herself at the door, turning the knob back and forth.

"Aaand he's locked it. Thanks a lot," Devvie sneered at the co-owner.

"Good try though, Mrs. Neely," Reggie offered from the floor.

"Thank you, Mr. Roth." She straightened up, brushing off her clothes. "There are other voices out there, but our jailer didn't seem concerned about them. I've no doubt they're Team Go, but with that suit of theirs… Well."

"Aunt Loraine?" Loraine turned to look at her niece.

"Yes, dear?" The young woman leaned back against the wall.

"What are they after?" All eyes went to Loraine, who shrugged helplessly. "Oh…"

"I haven't the slightest. They weren't interested at all with the money in the register and they ignored the vault completely." All looked away. Loraine moved away from the door to settle at one of the chairs at the table. They had been locked in a conference room, one of the larger ones that could hold all of them. As a small B&B in the city, they couldn't hold all that many rooms at a time and she was thankful that there were only a handful of guests today, most having checked out before this whole thing began. "Oh, wait…" Her niece looked at her quickly. "Roger," Her employee looked up. "How many guests checked out today?"

"Well, let's see…" he ran through his morning in his head. "Ten I believe. Yes, ten. Why?" Loraine did another head count and he and her niece noticed her skin pale. "Mrs. Neely? Is everything alright?"

"Ten checked out this morning… bringing the count down to eleven…" Roger looked around at those gathered and he excluded the other five of their staff. "We're missing someone. Roger… Who's in room fifteen?" Her niece looked around.

"Aunt Loraine… Did Kari leave this morning?" Her voice hitched and her aunt rose, going to her. Her friend said she might have to leave early and when this had all gone down, Alice had just assumed she had. "D-did she?" Loraine held her niece close as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Make that two, Roger."

* * *

He growled in frustration, storming past another door. "Not here either… Victoria!"

In the room at the end of the hall, Victoria Harmon shuddered, holding her breath and praying that he wouldn't find her. She didn't know how he found out where she was, but she wished she was half as brave as the woman standing by the door, a heavy vase in her hands, ready to smash it down on his head. She had introduced herself as Kari and had hid with her for awhile until they heard him yelling out her name. That's when she grabbed the vase and had Victoria hide in the cupboard.

"K-kari?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper. "Are you… are you still—"

"Shh, Victoria…" Victoria held back her tears. She was half afraid the woman would leave her and save herself.

"Kari, I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I'm s-sorry you got dragged into this…!" she choked out. "I'm so sorry!" She didn't know what he would do to her new friend when he found them, but she knew he wouldn't like being hit in the head with a vase.

"It's no problem, Victoria." Victoria held in her sob, wondering what she was talking about. Not a problem? It's entirely possible he might kill her and she said it 'wasn't a problem'? Was this woman crazy? Or… or was she in on it? "This… this adds a little color to my life. It's pretty safe being a teacher. And you… you need h-help. I have no idea why this man is out to get you, but I w-won't just let him hurt you without even trying to help." Victoria covered her mouth with her hands, muffling her sobs. "How c-could I live with myself if I just stood by and did nothing?" She was just as afraid as Victoria was. And she was willing to risk her safety, maybe even her life, for someone she didn't even know, someone she just met fifteen minutes ago.

Victoria never had such a friend.

"_VICTOORIAAA!_" She held herself from screaming and she could almost see Kari readying herself to attack. They heard his footsteps drawing closer. Only a few more rooms before he found them and Victoria knew he was getting angrier by the minute. She didn't know why he was going to such lengths to find her, but she knew when he did, she wouldn't be getting away. She prayed to God, begging Him to have her parents know she loved them and she had never imagined this could happen. She asked Him to watch over Kari and protect her, hoping that he wouldn't hurt her. She crossed herself and silently recited Psalms 23, tears leaking from her eyes as his steps grew closer.

"When we get out of this…" Kari's voice was almost inaudible, "I know we'll be great friends." Victoria almost laughed, but she stopped herself, screwing her eyes shut.

"Me too…"

* * *

Mego watched the man storming the halls from the ventilation shaft. Two of Wego's clones were dealing with the lock on the door to the conference room. They had snuck in from the side as Hego and the rest of the Wegos stormed the front. It wasn't hard to knock out the one man on guard, after which only two Wegos remained and the others rushed to Hego's aid. The owner had told them, through the door, that two people were missing, a guest and a friend of her niece's. They confirmed her suspicions that the man had been through the first floor and was probably onto the second or third by now. Mrs. Neely suggested that they might be hiding in the last room on the third floor, so Mego left them in his younger brothers' care to duck through the vents and to stop him from finding Victoria Harmon, a young woman they were afraid he was after, for whatever reason.

"Victoria, you can't hide from me forever!" He moved through the vent, smirking at the thought. Everyone thought shrinking was such a terrible power, but what about now, hmm? He would find them and stop the bad guy. Could Hego do that? With brute force and by breaking a few walls, yes, but Mego could keep property damage to a minimal _and_ save the day. Not that he would get the credit. Hego believed in teamwork and they would all succeed, not just one be honored.

He peered into the last room through the vent, pushing against the grate. "G-get ready, Victoria…" A woman stood by the door, her face set in a determined glare, a vase held over her head.

"_I'm so sorry, Kari…"_ He didn't see the other woman, Victoria, but he was about ready to yell at the fool with the vase. He kicked at the grate and the woman jumped, almost dropping the heavy glass. "_K-Kari?!"_ He dropped to the floor, frowning at the woman and growing to his normal height.

"What're you doing?" he hissed at her, storming towards her.

"P-protecting us! Are you gonna help or not?!" she hissed back. She was obviously a local to Go City, recognizing his uniform. "Victoria, Team Go's here!"

"_R-really?_" The woman steadied herself, turning back to the door. He pulled her away, pushing her towards the bathroom.

"You idiot, get out of the way!" He saw her form trembling. She had been doing pretty well, but now it was time for her to hide. "And give me that!" He took the vase from her hands, closing the door behind her. "Victoria Harmon, wherever you are, I need you to stay there," he muttered, hoping she didn't come out brandishing some other piece of furniture. "I'm part of Team Go." There was no reply so he just hoped she didn't decide she wanted to be a hero too. He set the vase down, raising his fists up, hearing the heavy tread of the intruder coming closer.

"_Victoria, I know you're in there…"_ the voice was dark and promised pain. _"I told you you couldn't hide forever…"_ Mego took a breath, curling his fists tighter.

The door was kicked open, splintering and flying. Now he was glad he got her away from there. The man standing in the doorway was built like Hego, but he didn't have the same happy grin like the big dolt did. A moment and the man snorted.

"This is precious. What, you the bellhop or something? Hate to break it to you, kid, but this ain't gonna end well for you." The man grinned and Mego held his ground. He wasn't all that great at fighting, he didn't have super strength or ten others to join him, but he'd been practicing and he'd always been able to hold his own against their normal villains—more or less—but this guy… he was new. He didn't know how'd he fair against him.

"Nah, I'm the guy who's here to save the day." Gaah, Hego was rubbing off on him…

"Is that right? Well, Hero, let's see what you got." The man smirked, rushing him. Mego had to admit, he had speed and being tackled by him wouldn't be pretty, but he could tackle what he couldn't hit. Mego shrank and the man stumbled, his fist swinging harmlessly way over Mego's head. The man turned, looking right and left and then finally down. "Now you're making this too easy." Mego dived out of the way, growing and kicking his leg out, sending the man crashing down and onto the table. The glass cracked and the man rose, holding at his head. "You're going to regret that…"

"I'm waiting." He let out a roar and Mego shrunk once more before he could grab him, diving to the floor and then growing once more, throwing his fist up, catching the man under the chin. He heard his jaw click shut, heard an uncomfortable cracking noise. Mego assumed it was either his jaw or a few teeth. The man fell back, stunned, rubbing at his jaw, opening it slowly. Mego furrowed his brow, raising his fists back up.

"Pretty clever, kid," the man conceded after a moment, spitting out a tooth and some blood. Mego restrained himself from shuddering. "Don't know what kinda suit you got there, but nothing's gonna save you from the world a hurt I'm gonna put you through." Mego watched as he rose to his full height, glowering at him. "I'm just here for the girl. You're collateral damage."

"Try it." The man smirked, taking slow steps forward.

"Can you fight like a man? Hand to hand? None of your cowardly tricks?" Mego knew he was just trying to get him to fight "fair" and not use his powers, but he knew, really knew, that deep down it was kinda cowardly. How many villains over the years had told him as such? Maybe that's why he had never cared about being a superhero. Because his power was pretty weak, cowardly. He _shrank,_ for God's sake, to the size of a gerbil. How heroic was that?

He lunged and Mego dived to the floor, shrinking once more, out of his grasp, and rising behind him. Before he could turn, Mego kicked at his back, sending him sprawling to the floor. He looked to his right and almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. The vase sat on the table where he had put it, mocking him. He wasn't against such violence, but with the way that guy was built, it would only knock him out and maybe give him a concussion when he woke up.

The glass shattered to hundreds of pieces and the man slumped to the floor. Mego took in a heavy breath, watching him for a moment before straightening, sure he wouldn't be getting back up any time soon. "Ladies? It's safe to come out now." It was a few more moments of silence before he heard the bathroom door click open. The brunette peered out slowly, eyes taking in the man on the floor and the hero holding what was left of the vase. He held it up. "It was a good idea." The smile she gave him wavered, tears forming in her eyes. No doubt adrenaline was still coursing in her veins. It would be a little while before it would ebb and she would crash from the shock. Her form still trembled as she moved towards the little kitchen, kneeling down in-front of a cabinet.

"V-vcitoria? I-It's safe…" Her hands trembled as she opened the door and Mego was surprised to see the woman curled up, her eyes wide as she stared out. A second passed and she sprang out, holding onto Kari and sobbing into her shoulder, wailing about how she was so scared. And so Kari began crying, the two slouched on the floor and holding onto each other for dear life.

* * *

Hego valiantly burst through the door five minutes later to save the day.

He blinked at his brother seated in a chair, two women staring blankly at the floor, and a muscular man handcuffed and out cold on the floor. A wide grin spread over his features. His brother was finally taking his job seriously! He couldn't be more proud! "Mego! I can't believe you did this all by yourself!" Mego looked up then, just noticing his brothers in the doorway. The two women started and he rose. "Why, Victoria Harmon! You're safe!" The blonde nodded numbly and Hego rushed to her side, helping her up and leading her towards the door, where police officers now stood, ready to return her to her father. The Mayor.

The Twins stepped aside, watching as they left, Hego chattering on about how they saved the day. They led her down the hall, where more officers stood. They looked back at their brother and the other woman. "Hey, you alright?" He rested a hand on her shoulder and she jerked, looking up at him, fear in her eyes. It passed.

"F-fine…" Her eyes drifted to the man still unconscious on the floor. "Y-you… you saved us…" Her shoulders shook, her voice wavering.

"It's my job." The Twins nudged each other, grinning at their brother. "Here, let's get you downstairs." She rose shakily and he held onto her elbow, guiding her towards the door. "Do… you want us to call someone?" The Twins snickered and he shot them a dirty look.

"N-no… no, I'm alright…" She stumbled and he grabbed her before she could fall. The twins raced ahead before they could laugh and get Mego mad at them. "I-I'm sorry…" She pressed a hand against the side of her head.

"Maybe you should sit down?" And she sank to the floor, bracing her hands against the carpet. He blinked down at her, not knowing she would take him that literally. A moment and he sat down next to her. "You sure you're alright?"

"A-all that adrenaline… It's… it's like coming off a sugar rush…" Her shoulders were shaking, her hands trembling as they pressed against the carpet. Hego would yell at him for being unprofessional, but Hego wasn't here right now. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You'll be alright." She lifted her face, staring at him. "Your friend's worried about you."

"A-alice?" He nodded. "I guess… I scared everyone, huh?"

"Something like that. Were you really planning on hitting him over the head with that vase?" She smiled as he raised a brow.

"It worked for y-you, didn't it?"

"I'll give you that one. You really took a risk in there, you know." He wasn't going to lecture her like Hego would, but he still needed to get it out there that a repeat performance was not encouraged.

She ducked her head. "Yeah… But, I couldn't j-just leave her there… all alone… I mean, that guy… Well, you saw him." He's just lucky the guy never got a punch in. Mego felt as though he wouldn't be moving quiet so easily if he had. "You saved our lives… You're a hero." He grinned, shrugging a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He wasn't above accepting compliments. It boosted his ego. "Kinda a job requirement." She smiled. He rose, helping her to her feet. "Let's get you back to your friend."

"She'll probably yell at me…"

"She does have a good reason to, you know." She let out a soft sigh.

* * *

"KARI!" They both winced at the high pitched shriek. Something flew at them and suddenly she wasn't beside him anymore, but a few feet back, hugging the woman named Alice, Mrs. Neely's niece. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, you hear?!" Kari nodded weakly and Alice buried her head into her shoulder, sobbing. "You know how worried I was? I thought he was going to kill you! D-did you see the size of him?!" Kari patted her back. Mrs. Neely made her way over, ushering to two towards the lobby doors, moving them outside, to fresh air. Mego followed after them, joining up with the Twins while Hego stood before the press, explaining the situation and how Team Go had saved the day. They didn't mind that they didn't get a lot of credit. They were a team of superheroes and credit didn't matter.

At-least, that's what Hego was always ranting.

"M-mego?" He turned and the Twins looked at each other, wiggling their brows. Kari smiled up at him. "Thank you. You're my hero."

"Ah, well, ya know, all in a day's work!" he rubbed at the back of his neck, glaring at his younger brothers.

"Really. I can never thank you enough."

"I-it's my job, no thanks required, Miss." He didn't mind praise and compliments, but this was in-front of his younger brothers, his younger _teenage_ brothers, who would tease him about this for _months_ to come. He couldn't wait until they got girlfriends so then he could harp on them for getting embarrassed. She was still smiling at him. One of the Twins snorted, he wasn't sure which, but he was sure he'd be hearing about this later. And how he was unprofessional. "We, well, we'd best be off, um, Miss." He took a step back, going to join his brothers and threaten them into keeping quiet about this.

"Alright. You won't be offended if I say I hope we don't meet again?" He stopped and the Twins doubled over, covering their mouths with their hands in an effort to not laugh.

"No, I guess not…" Of-course, seeing her again meant her life was in danger, so, no, it would probably be best if they didn't. But he thought about it for a moment. She was really pretty, with her dark blue eyes gazing up at him. But it would never work between a girl like her and a guy like him. Sure, he was a superhero, part of Team Go, but, as a civilian… He wasn't as impressive.

He gave a nod, turning and motioning his brothers towards the Go Jet, glowering at them. They were smiling like idiots, snickering to each other. "M-mego?" He turned back to her. He blinked at the close proximity.

"Yeah?" She raised herself onto her toes, kissing his cheek. He heard loud laughter from both his brothers and just hoped Hego was too busy with the reporters to notice.

"Thank you." She pulled away and sent a smile towards the Twins before returning to Alice and Mrs. Neely. He turned abruptly, glaring daggers at his younger brothers.

"You _ever_ speak a word of this, and I swear…" They fled, running back towards the jet, laughing the entire way.

* * *

Well. That was awfully long. But, this is the first chapter! They all won't be this long. This is like 10 pages in Word! New record! I think I started this at like 7ish and it's like 3 in the morning now, so… I spent awhile on this. Amazing, right?

Well, hopefully I'll get the second one up soon!

As for Mego not being so selfish, as I did say, seeing Ron step up made him(grudgingly of-course!) step up into the whole hero thing. He's trying, but he will still complain and he still likes being praised!

Please stay tuned until the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: KP doesn't belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Warren? Walker?" Mrs. Mae Gregory opened the door to her youngest children's room. "Boys?" She saw two shapes move, heard the muttered grumbles and groans. "Come on, let's get up. Up up up up." She left the door open, letting morning light slowly filter in while she went to go get breakfast started. She rapped on another door on her way. "Markus, you awake?" She heard a muttered 'yes' and continued on her way, pausing as she descended the stairs to look at the pictures on the wall. She smiled, her fingers ghosting over the childish faces. She let out a soft breath, stopping at the bottom of the steps and peering out the window. It was just beginning to lighten, the sun just starting to rise. She let out another breath.

* * *

"Bye Mom!" Warren, the older of the twins by five minutes, kissed his mother's cheek, grabbed his lunch and raced towards the door.

"Hey! Wait! Oh, bye Mom!" Walker started to follow, but then kissed his mother's other cheek, grabbing his own lunch and chasing after his slightly older brother. Warren had stopped at the door and together, they grinned.

"Now, boys, don't—" Their mother started, knowing what they were going to do.

"BYE MARKUS!" They both yelled up to their brother and they heard the floor creak as he started towards the door, ready to yell at them. They left, the door swinging shut behind them.

Both boys were the same height, the same build. Both had the same brown hair and both had the same warm brown eyes. But Walker had a birth mark at the edge of his right eye, which made it easy for the identical twins to be identified. Both wore red shirts, their favorite color, and khaki shorts. They didn't dress identically, but they dressed similar.

It was the first day of school and they were part of the freshman class at Go City High School.

* * *

"Well, hey there, Twins." Sheila Harper turned in her seat, smiling at them. "Fancy being in the same homeroom. Again." Three years that made it now. Both smiled, but Warren answered.

"Morning, Sheila." She leaned a little closer, her elbows on their table.

"I hear we got the new teacher." Three sets of eyes—along with most of the other class's—turned to the front of the room, looking for the new teacher. She was to replace the retired Mr. Bronson and many thought she would be just another older woman. There was no one, yet. "Someone said this is her first gig."

"That new?" Warren asked, wondering if she was fresh out of college. And if so, why was she hired? "Wow."

"Well, that's what I hear. That her?" Someone backed out of the little room, a closet really, their back to them. The bell rang loudly right above her and she jumped, looking up and around quickly.

"Oh! Wow, okay, that's loud…" She was young and familiar. The Twins nudged each other, their eyes lighting up. "Alright alright, I guess I have to take roll then…" She set a box on the table by her desk, sitting at the computer and scrolling down. "Let's see here… Angela Hartmin?" A girl in the front row raised her hand daintly before returning it to her lap. "Good morning. Antonio Fuller?" The baseball player jerked awake, twitching. "Ah. Morning there. Late night?" He snorted, settling back down in his chair. "This is kinda boring…" She peered at a paper next to her. "Well, homeroom's long today, first day of school and all, so, let's do this different, alright? We'll go row by row. How about you say your name and something about you? It doesn't have to be anything real personal, it could be your favorite color, or a pet's name. Easy, right? And it'll help me remember so much easier. Angela? Would you mind terribly?" The blonde shrugged. "Perfect."

"I'm Angela Hartmin and I'm the captain of JV Tennis." Their teacher looked impressed. The blonde next to Angela sat a little straighter.

"I'm Kayla Erick, um, and I have a Rottweiler named Kevin." Angela looked at her in something the Twins classified as contempt.

"Really? He nice? I'm always looking for friends for Troy," Their teacher smiled and Kayla nodded. "Troy's a Goldie." Kayla's smile grew. "I'm sorry, I interrupted. Young man?" Ryan Errdt shrugged, not caring all that much.

It continued down the line. No one gave anything too personal, but they gave some school accomplishments, or that an older sibling was attending so-and-so college/university. She hadn't been thrown up by the Twins, like a lot of teachers usually were. "Warren Gregory. My family's nuts." Walker frowned at his brother while the class laughed.

"W-Walker Gregory. My brother's nuts."

"Boys, something a little better than that." They looked at her, then at each other.

"My favorite color is red." Both answered in unison. She let out a breath and a smile, shrugging. Sheila straightened up.

"Sheila Harper, and I have eight older brothers." Their teacher blinked. "I know." There were four more after her. Their homeroom was relativity small.

"Thanks so much. This'll help a lot. I suppose it's my turn then, right? I'm Miss Sullivan and this is my second year teaching. I'm a new history teacher here for freshmen and sophomores. I might even have some of you the next two years. I'll be your homeroom teacher all four years, so, you'd best get used to seeing me so early in the morning." She smiled, settling back behind her desk. "You can have the rest of homeroom to talk with each other. You have about fifteen minutes." Warren grinned at his brother, raising a hand. "Oh, Warren. Yes?" Walker rolled his eyes.

"What's your favorite color?" She blinked.

"My…? Well, purple, I guess." Warren's grin grew. "Is this going to be a common theme, Warren?"

"What's your first name?" She raised a brow and others in the class picked up on where he was going.

"Charlotta. I go by Kari." Kyle Hesler raised his hand. "Oh, um, Tyler?"

"Kyle." She mouthed 'sorry'. "You have any other dogs?"

"Nope, just Troy."

"Hey, Kari, are you engaged?" Sheila was never one for formality, even for teachers.

"Me? No. And it's Miss Sullivan. Call me by my name and I might get in trouble, alright?" Sheila shrugged.

"Well, do you have a boyfriend?" Kari smiled lightly.

"I do." The Twins blinked at each other and were just about to raise their hands, to learn more about this man when Gina Gallagher spoke up.

"What's he like? Is he very romantic?" Kari snorted.

"Not in the least." Gina pouted. She was excited about high school, at the prospect of having a boyfriend. She was a romantic through and through.

"Well, what's his name? Is he tall? How old is he?"

"I see where this is going, the lot of you." Kari gave them all a look. "And yes, he's tall. Older than me. His name is Robbie." Which sparked more questions. The Twins settled back, giving each other a look before delving into their own thoughts.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mark. There's nothing I can do." His Boss shrugged, giving him a pitying look. The one day he was running late, the _one day_ he just couldn't handle being around people. It just happened that the area manager was reviewing this certain branch and didn't like his attitude towards the job. "I'll give you a good recommendation, but I can't keep you on. I really am sorry." Markus Gregory let out a heavy breath. "Tell your mother I say hello, will you?" He was an old family friend and he didn't want them to think he was firing him because of being late once—it was out of his hands.

"I will. I'll see you… later then." His ex-boss moved away, shaking his head, while Mark gathered his things from his locker slowly. He wasn't expected home for another couple of hours, but maybe he could be home and make dinner, give his mom the night off. That might put her in a good mood and not feel the urge to break something. He might even beat his brothers home.

His phone rang and he pulled it out, frowning at the name 'HAL'. "What?"

"_I can see you're in a good mood! Great! I'll be over for dinner tonight! It's been so long since I've seen you all! Mom said to call to let you know! Hopefully, the city will be safe for tonight, hahahaha!"_ And now he might just go on a road trip. "_Well, I'll see you then, Little Brother!"_ The line went dead and he weighed his options. He could flee, said he hung out at a friend's, or he could make dinner, make sure it was something Hal wouldn't care too much for.

He grinned.

* * *

"Twerps." Walker and Warren halted in the kitchen, staring at their brother over the stove. He ignored them, reading from a cookbook and stirring. They blinked at each other, then a smile curled onto Warren's lips.

"Aren't you going to ask how our day was?"

"Nope. Don't care." He opened the cupboard before him, pulling out measuring cups. "Three-fourths… Ah." He turned the faucet on, filling the cup.

"Then should we ask how your day went? You're home awfully early," Walker was the one who noticed this and said as much. Mark froze and they two looked at each other, knowing something was up. "Are you sure you don't want to hear about our first day of high school?" Walker prompted. He wasn't one to annoy his older brother, that was more Warren's thing.

"Fine. How was school?" Mark glowered at them from over his shoulder. They settled at the table, dropping their backpacks on the floor and watching him as he muttered something they couldn't make out and continued to read from the cook book.

"We got the new teacher."

"The young teacher." They knew he rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations." Warren nudged his twin and they leaned back against their chairs. "Anything else?"

"We know her."

"Pretty well too." He paused, looking back at them, a brow raised.

"Yeah?"

"Yep." He gave them a look, obviously meant for them to continue. They waited him out, smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes, knowing this game well. It seemed, to him that they got smarter as they got older. Which meant they knew just how to annoy him the most.

"You wanna tell me who?"

"No."

"Rather not." They saw his eye twitch. Walker smiled a little brighter. "You could met her at open house. It's in three weeks." Warren's grin grew a little wider and Mark scoffed, turning back to whatever he was making this time around.

"I'll pass."

"We suggest you don't," Warren countered for the both of them. Mark kept his back to them, continuing to stir, going through the people they knew and trying to remember who had wanted to be a teacher.

"And why's that?" They gave each other conspiratorial looks, one Mark would have recognized easily and known that something was up.

"We're pretty sure you'd like her."

"Oh, but wait, remember? She has a boyfriend," Walker reminded his brother, following along to their plan.

"That's right… Well, never mind then. And here I was _sure_ he'd like to see her again!" Mark turned then, just a bit, and they knew he was curious. "Oh well."

"See who? Do I know her?"

"Doesn't matter," both answered, knowing it would annoy him. He turned a bit more, giving them a look, giving them _the_ look, telling them he knew _exactly_ what they were doing.

And they knew he was falling for it.

Warren rose first, stretching lightly. "You wanna play?" Walker nodded, following after his brother. "I'll go first."

"What? Not fair! You're already further than I am!"

"Seriously, who's your teacher?" Mark stepped away from the stove and they grinned.

"Miss Sullivan." Mark's brow furrowed as he thought. They knew no one by the name of Sullivan and Mark would never guess who she was. "Still think you should come to open house. End of September." Warren stated. Mark's frown deepened.

"You're planning something." He was cautious.

"Me? No."

"No way."

"You're just being paranoid." He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. Even under normal circumstances, their brother wasn't terrifying. They both grinned, racing to their room and laughing. He would be going to open house, he was too curious not to.

* * *

"How was your first day?" Kari hummed, rubbing at the back of her neck. "It can't be that bad." Robbie was better than her last boyfriend by a lot. He actually cared enough to ask how her day went.

"No, it was fine. Just tired. I have too many faces floating around." He smiled, taking a seat on the couch beside and holding her hand, rubbing small circles into her skin with his thumb. "Pretty sure I got my homeroom down though."

"That's impressive." She arched her back, stretching out her shoulders. "So, what're you feeling tonight?" And Robbie could cook.

"Whatever you got." He rose, offering her a bow before practically prancing to kitchen.

* * *

Alright! Second chapter up! Not as long, but like 5 pages in word, so, it's a fair amount if I say so myself. I'm liking where this is going so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: KP doesn't belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Weeks passed quickly. The Twins did not, in-fact, have her for history. They had the same teacher every Gregory had, the aging Mr. Willard Ferris. They honestly had no idea how he was still alive, much less walking straight. He taught their father and mother when they were in high school and at that time he was in his thirties or so, maybe even forties. Then, twenty some years later, he taught their older brothers, so he was at-least sixty, if not ready to retire.

And now he was teaching them, ten years later. Seriously. How was he still working?

"Gregory? Walker Gregory?" Walker raised his hand and Ferris squinted at him, pulling his glasses up close. "Hm. You Hal and Mark's brother?" Only their sister never had him.

"Yes, Sir."

"Hm. Mae and Tom's son?" Walker nodded slowly, pain at hearing his dad's name.

"Yes, Sir."

"Ah." He peered close at the paper in-front of him. "Another one, eh? Warren then?" Warren nodded, sitting at the desk next to his twin. "Hm, twins, huh?" He peered at the two. "Well, alright then." Most teachers split up twins because it was difficult to tell them apart. But not the Gregory twins, not with Walker's birthmark. However, Ferris was old and practically half blind, so, maybe this time they would. "Don't make trouble like your brother, I haven't forgotten his shenanigans." They were pretty sure he was talking about Hal. He gave them a look that, maybe thirty years ago, might have been intimidating.

"Yes, Sir." He gave a nod, satisfied, and continued down the list. It was interesting that they had a class together. Most siblings, unless in a class only offered once a day, weren't together. They had four out of nine classes, not including lunch. This might just be the best year ever.

* * *

Mark glowered at them. "I'm busy." Their mother frowned lightly.

"Mark, come on. It's just open house. Meet their teachers, see how the building's changed. Just an hour or so." She smiled when he looked up at her.

"Mom."

"Just this one last time." The Twins pouted, giving him their best puppy-dog eyes. He tossed the book aside, rising. Mae clapped, thrilled that her boys would all be together for a night.

"Fine, but just this time!" He pulled on a jacket and their mother pushed him towards the front door, making sure he couldn't back out. "Am I driving?"

"If you want." A look of horror came over the Twins. "But I don't mind." She got in the driver's seat and they breathed a sigh of relief, jumping in the back. "Off to school then~!"

* * *

"Hi, welcome!" Mark blinked and the twins nudged him forward, smug little smirks on their faces. "Ah, this's great! I'm Kari Sullivan, thank you all so much for coming! I've been looking forward to this and look at this outcome!" She was excited, obviously. "Oh, Warren, Walker, you gonna show them around?" They were a few of the students who hadn't left their parents to fend for themselves in the large school. "I'm Kari, it's nice to meet you," She held a hand out to Mae.

"Mae Gregory, pleasure. My older son, Markus," Kari's eyes went to the older brother of her students, "And Hal should be around here somewhere… he said he was coming…" Mae craned her head, looking for her oldest son.

"Hal? I think he said he had to inspect my off room." Kari looked amused. The twins snickered. "Hey, if he thinks a criminal's hiding in there, who am I to stop him? He was pretty insistent."

"What's the dolt doing?" Mark asked, a topic he actually knew popping up. Kari shook her head, letting out a soft breath.

"My off room. Off my main room." She indicated to the door to the little room for storage. "He insisted he check it out, make sure it was safe. I don't mind, I was just a little thrown."

"He'll do that to people." Their brother appeared then, looking triumphant. "And here he comes."

"Miss Sullivan, you've no need to fear, you're completely safe. Hal Gregory." He shook her hand briefly and she smiled politely.

"Thank you, Mr. Gregory. I appre—"

"No, call me Hal!"

"Hal. I appreciate you making sure my room is safe. Would you mind checking the halls?" His eyes lit up and the twins covered their mouths with a hand. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Why, of-course, Miss Sullivan! I'll be back!" He left and Mae tried to stop him, but he was already gone. Mae looked to her son's teacher. Kari looked a little shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't actually think he would go." Mae sighed.

"It's fine." Mae indicated to the room. "Boys, where do you sit?" They led her to their desks, side by side, leaving Mark with their teacher. Like they had planned.

"Markus, yes?" She turned to him then, arms crossed over her chest as parents continued to enter and leave her room.

"Mark," She smiled.

"Did you go to Go City High?" He nodded. "I suppose you had Mr. Ferris, didn't you." He raised a brow.

"He's still here? He taught my parents." She shrugged, a little at a loss.

"I know, right? He taught me before I moved to Middleton and started up there." She shook her head a little. "Ah, well. But, now that I work with him, he's alright." She smiled lightly and he watched her from the corner of his eye. A moment passed and she lit up. "Robbie?" He watched as she moved towards a man just entering her room. "What're you doing here?"

"Open house, Miss Sullivan." The man was good looking, tall, muscular, with light brown hair and deep green eyes. He grinned at her, taking hold of her hand. She looked pleased, but she frowned a bit.

"For students and their parents. I thought you had to work?" He shrugged

"Ah, well, I got off. Besides, I'm checking the place out. Look, there's some guy wandering the halls, frowning at everyone." Mark snorted and Kari covered her smile.

"That's a student's brother, he's fine. So you're checking the place out? What for?" He leaned in close to her and Mark had to look away. "Robbie, my students are watching!" In the corner, Sheila snickered with Kayla, their parents chattering on.

"Well, since you're so curious, Miss Sullivan," he gave a rather dashing smirk and Kari's cheeks reddened, "I don't spend near enough time with you."

"W-well, you'll see me later!"

"Ah, but that's not good enough." He pulled back, straightening up. "I'm your hero, remember? I have to be around in-case something happens." Mark rolled his eyes, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. He realized this was just something a guy said to their girlfriend, but it still annoyed him.

"Nothing's going to happen at school. And, if something does, I have a vase for such purposes." Mark started, looking around and, lo and behold, a rather large rather heavy looking ceramic vase sat on a desk. He had to smile and told himself not to laugh because that would show he had been listening in on their private conversation. "Besides. Team Go would come to solve the problem in no time." Hal had been walking up right as she said that and beamed brilliantly, giving an excited look to Mark. "Robbie, move," She pushed him away to let Hal through and his brother practically pranced over to him.

"Did you hear that, Markie?" Mark twitched at the excitement in his brother's voice. "We're heroes!" Hal's whisper was typically way too loud, but for once only Mark could hear him.

"Duh."

"Ah, that's right. Team Go. You like the wimpy one, don't you?" Mark bristled at that and Hal blinked over at Robbie before his eyes narrowed. He could do no more because they were in their civilian clothes and doing anything else would give them away.

Kari raised a brow at her boyfriend, the smile gone. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, shrinking? Really?" Robbie shrugged lightly and Hal rested a hand on his brother's shoulder. Mark brushed him off, turning away but still able to hear them.

"I'll have you know he saved my life." There was an edge to her voice.

"I still find that hard to believe."

"Well, believe it. And he's a hero. My hero." Hal gave his brother two excited thumbs up. Mark gave him a look and he slowly lowered his arms. "And he's adorable." Mark winced while on the other side of the room, the Twins and their mother tried to cover their laughter.

"You're biased though." Robbie crossed his arms, looking down at Kari in amusement.

"So not."

"You say he saved your life. I'd qualify that as a bias. And the fact that you may or may not have a crush on him, Kari? You did kiss him." Kari's lips pulled into a thin line. Mark closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to deal with this right now. "Look, I don't want to fight, Kari."

"Then take it back."

"Fine fine, I take it back." Mark looked over at them, not making eye contact with his brother, who he knew was frowning at him in disapproval. Robbie ducked his head, smiling at her. "I'll see you later?"

"You better make a pretty great dinner." She frowned up at him, her arms crossed. He took her hand, tugging her gently out of the room and into the hall. She let out a breath, but smiled nonetheless, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him good-bye.

"Mark. I think we should have a little talk." He looked over at his brother carefully. Hal was frowning, arms crossed over his polo shirt. He looked very disappointed. Mark sensed a lecture coming on.

"It wasn't my fault?"

Well, it hadn't gone exactly as the Twins had planned, but that wasn't their fault, was it? They blamed Robbie.

* * *

Mark blew out a breath, resting his head in his hand, still ignoring his brother. Two hours now and Hal was still going strong. He was just ignoring him now because he was getting a little ridiculous and Hal didn't even give him a chance to defend himself. "Uh-huh. I'm gonna go to bed now." He rose, stretching.

"Now—now wait just a minute, Mark! We need to talk about this!" Mark waved him off, walking up the stairs.

"What's there to talk about? She was thankful I saved her life. Besides, haven't you been kissed before for saving people?" Hal had no argument for that and Mark knew it. "Good night, Hal."

"Well, I suppose if you put it that way, I'll let it go—just this once!" Mark closed his door behind him.

* * *

And chapter three~! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: KP does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

"Miss Sullivan?" Kari turned, lowering the box in her arms. Walker blinked at her. "What're you doing here?" He'd been out for a walk, aiming for the library in town. That's he saw the familiar form of his teacher taking out boxes from the trunk of her car. It'd only been a few weeks since their failed plan at open house.

"I could ask you the same question, Walker." She smiled lightly and he ducked his head a little. When the both of them were together, they acted the same, Warren a little more outspoken then his younger twin. But if you separated them, Walker was shy and much more withdrawn. "Do you live around here?"

"Y-yeah…" He pointed at a beautiful red brick two-story two houses down from where they stood.

"To answer your question, I suppose I'm your new neighbor." His eyes widened and he looked to her hand quickly. When he didn't see a ring, he let out a small breath. "My boyfriend's parents decided to move to Florida and left him their house. It's better than renting an apartment." He blinked rapidly, thoughts going through his mind way too fast for him.

"The Hadleys? Wait, you're dating Robbie Hadley?" Well. This was a blow.

"Oh, didn't you see him at open house?" He had, but he hadn't recognized him. It'd been years since they saw Robbie, the guy having moved out some time ago. Robbie was closer to Mego's age, mid-twenties. They hadn't exactly hung out with him, being ten years their senior and the whole superhero thing starting. "Did you know him growing up?"

"N-not really. Mark and Hal would know him better." And then it dawned on him what his mother would do if she found out he met their new neighbors and didn't tell her. They had all seen the moving trucks taking away the Hadleys' things and there had been a teary goodbye between Mrs. Hadley and Mrs. Gregory, both women being close in age and having children close together. And Mrs. Hadley had helped them all through rough times. But he argued that Robbie was hardly a new neighbor and his mother knew Miss Sullivan. Unfortunately, there was no going around it. "Miss Sullivan, if you and R-robbie aren't busy, my mother would love it if you came over for dinner…" He hoped she said no.

"How thoughtful, Walker!" The twins had known Mark liked her well enough, but was put off by her having a boyfriend—as he very well should be—but they still hoped it might come about. Now seeing her every day, they liked her a lot more. She was fun. "We were just going to order some pizza, not in the mood to cook. We'd love to." And there went their brilliant plan. She was dating Robbie Hadley. And Mark didn't have a chance.

"D-dinner's at, um, six…" She smiled, shifting the box to her hip. "I'm not doing anything… I could help, um, with the boxes…"

"Alright, Walker. And if Warren or your brother happens by, recruit them as well." She motioned towards the trunk and he walked forward, pulling one out and following her into the house. "That's for the kitchen, so if you could just put it down by the cupboards, that'd be great, Walker." He'd noticed each was labeled. "This could still be awhile..." She hummed at the great expanse of space in the living room. "Well. Let's get to it then."

Fifteen minutes later found them still pulling box upon box from the trunk. Which had encompassed the entire backseat when she had pushed the seats down to make more room. Some needed to go upstairs, some in the living room, and others in the dining room. It wasn't hard, it was just back and forth work. Robbie had even been kind enough to drop by with a small trailer, bringing even more boxes. And furniture. And then he left.

But then Mark had wondered where his youngest brother had wandered off to and noticed him outside, taking boxes into the Hadley's house. So he went to investigate, coming face to face with Kari once more. "Mark! Hi!" Walker smiled at his older brother.

"Kari?" She shoved a box into his arms.

"Great, you're just in time! Walker and I were just about to move the couch!" He looked into the trailer, seeing the furniture and boxes piled high. "Alright, now, you're on that side and I'll take—"

"Walker, out." The teen obeyed his brother, taking the box Mark had been holding and switching places with his elder. "On three, Kari. One, two, three." They lifted it and he found it wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be. "Steady, don't rush. Take your time." They stepped carefully and he was hoping she didn't fall off the platform. And that the door was big enough to squeeze the couch through.

An hour after that found Walker sprawled on the floor of the living room and Mark and Kari on the couch, taking a break and simply breathing. Everything had been moved. The furniture had been arranged. The dining room table had been built. Now all that was left was for Kari and Robbie to unpack all the boxes and begin their new life in his childhood home.

Walker hadn't made his brother aware of that yet, the whole Kari dating Robbie Hadley thing.

"I have some lemonade, if you're thirsty." She rose slowly, stretching.

"Just water, thank you." She smiled at him and Mark grinned back. Something in the pit of his stomach warmed. And then his phone rang, loud and shrill. He scoffed, rising and pulling it from his pocket, looking at the name of his brother flash on to the screen. He thought about ending the call, or ignoring it entirely. But Hal would just continue to call back and give him a lecture later. "Excuse me." She ambled into the kitchen and he stood in-front of the window, Walker watching him. "What, Hal?"

"_Where are you? Are you with Walker? We're needed, Mark! Get to GO Tower!" _He hissed out a breath.

"Is it that important?"

"_Aviarius is on the loose and spreading his Doves of Doom all over the city!"_ Mark smacked himself in the forehead.

"Seriously? Just take Warren. You'll be fine."

"_No! Team Go is a __**team**__! We work together as a family of superheroes to stop the threat against Go City!"_ Mark twitched. Again with the whole teamwork thing. It's not as if he needed them. He was strong enough to handle anything on his own. Unfortunately, he's wasn't smart enough. That was the downfall, and why Mark was still here. He should have left a long time ago, but he didn't want to deal with his older brother's whiny phone calls. "_Mark_!"

"Fine, we'll be over…" Walker poked him. "What?"

"We're having dinner at six. With Kari and Robbie." Mark stiffened at that. "Robbie Hadley?" And he promised himself he wouldn't swear in-front of his young and impressionable brother. Why hadn't he realized it was him at the open house? He thought the guy had looked familiar, but why hadn't he pieced it together? Robbie Hadley, their neighbor and Mark and Hal's (somewhat) friend. And when his parents had moved, he thought he heard Mrs. Hadley say that Robbie would move back in and live here.

Better question, why hadn't Robbie recognized them? They hadn't changed at all.

"Hal, we're going have to do this quick. Dinner's at six," He heard his brother blow out a sigh and he could almost see the older pouting.

"_I don't think Mother will mind if we're a little late! We'll have been out saving the city! She'll understand!"_

"We're having dinner with our new neighbors, the Twins' teacher and Robbie Hadley."

"_Oh? Why, how wonderful! Get a move on then, Mark! We want to take out Aviarius as soon as possible and put the bird back in his cage!"_ Only Hal was laughing at his pun. Mark then closed his phone on his brother without saying good-bye and turned to see Kari behind them with two glasses of water.

"Work?" Mark paused. She couldn't know, could she? Had she overheard? Did she… know? "Your Boss sounded a little upset."

"No, just Hal. Car trouble. We're gonna go get him. See you… at six then?" He didn't know why he was suddenly nervous. It's not like he actually… really kinda liked her or anything. And why did his cheeks feel hot?

"We'll be there." He nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. Walker intervened then, pushing his brother towards the door.

"Bye, Miss Sullivan."

"Bye, Walker." Walker continued to hurry his brother along, nudging him back towards their own house. In through the garage, Mark finally got a hold of himself and got into the car. Walker bounded up the stairs to the house, calling out for his mother to warn her of their guests. Mae was delighted her son had been so thoughtful and he hurried away before she could ask him more about his teacher and the Hadley boy.

"Good?" Mark revved the engine, buckling his seatbelt. Walker slipped into the passenger's seat, grabbing hold of the strap.

"Good."

* * *

"Is this the same woman who kissed you, Mego?" Hego called out as they danced around Aviarius' 'Doves of Doom'.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, Hego!"

"It is!"

"Totally!" Mego scowled at the Wego Twins. Aviarius, not one to be ignored and hating that he was out of the loop—he was typically in it, thanks to the big blue dolt—squawked out an order to his condor.

"Fly, my pretty! Attack Team Go!" Hego swung a nearby car up at the feathery beast, sending it sprawling away. "M-my condor! You'll pay for that, Hego!"

"Not if I stop you first, Aviarius! We have a dinner to attend, so just fly back into your cage like a good little bird!"

"Ooh, how thrilling! Mind if I, wreck it?!" Sparrows dived at the Twins and a falcon swooped down to attempt to snatch up Mego in his small form. He quickly grew, swatting the predator away. "Too busy to invite me, Mego?! But we all know each other so well!"

"You're not welcome!" Hego leaped, grabbing hold of the lamppost Aviarius was perched on and smashed it to the ground, the bird-themed villain falling with it. He screeched in protest, but quickly quieted when Hego stood over him, frowning down. "Now for the finale." Mego slapped the cuffs on him and Aviarius scowled at the second in commander.

"Curse you, Team Go! I shall have my—" The Twins pulled out a roll of duct tape, slapping a piece over his mouth. He looked surprised—they had never silenced his maniacal tirade before! How dare they?! Was this dinner _that_ important to them?! And for that matter, who did they think they were?! That tape would hurt when he was finally able to take it off! It would leave marks that would last for days against his fair complexion! The villainous traitors, how could they be so cruel?!

"Well, that's settled. Officer? I believe this belongs to you!" The police hurried forward, collecting Aviarius, who silently vowed revenge against the heroes and the woman who caused them to halt his evil speech of revenge. "Now, to the Go Jet!"

* * *

"Mother, how wonderful to see you again!" Hal hugged their mother, kissing her cheek. "It's been too long!"

"You're welcome any time, Hal, all you have to do is leave that apartment of yours and come and visit," Mae laughed at her eldest's antics. It'd been years since he had moved out into an apartment. He was old enough to be married, he had told her, he might as well start getting use to own his own place, doing laundry, cooking, and buying food for himself. Of-course, there was yet a woman to be found for him, but she was proud of him nonetheless.

"Yes, I know, Mother. Have you been well?"

"Of-course, dear. Come and sit. You're running late," she directed the last part at her second eldest and her twins, raising a brow at them. "Hal, you have to remember to always make sure you have enough gas. Don't you know that by now?" Hal blinked at his Mother curiously before Mark herded him away.

"Believe, he knows now, Mom," Once in the dining room, he hissed out their cover story before pushing him into his seat. "Hey, Kari." Hal peered at the brunette seated across from his brother curiously. She looked awfully familiar—and it wasn't because he met her at open house. She was from somewhere else…

"Mark. You alright, Hal?"

"What, me? Oh, yes, fine, thank you, Miss Sullivan. And Robbie, it's been years."

"True. You guys haven't changed at all, except for you twins. You've grown. Is Shannon running late?" Quiet fell over the dining room and Robbie blinked at the sudden silence. Kari looked from one Gregory to another, then to her boyfriend, questioningly.

"She… won't be joining us." Robbie knew when not to ask certain things. This was one such time.

"So what've you all been up to?" The table was pushed against the wall, space on either side and at the head. This was always done in part because Mae couldn't stand having an empty seat showing and because leaving it open still brought too much pain.

"Well, I'm the manager at the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho in Go City." He looked proud of that, something Mark found amusing, considering he was one of the _only_ employees. There were a total of six: the manager, two janitors, two cooks, and a mechanic.

"Impressive. You heading for corporate?" Hal laughed a bit.

"No, no I'm quite happy where I am." Robbie turned expectantly towards Mark.

"I'm working on it." Robbie didn't ask any questions, being polite enough to realize it would embarrass the man. And it did embarrass Mark—he was twenty-six and unemployed, fired from his job a month ago. He had applied elsewhere, but it was always the same thing, that he was qualified, but his skills weren't exactly what they were looking for. They appreciated his coming in for an interview and they would keep his resume on file. Now he supposed he would just spend his days at GO Tower, becoming a secretary of sorts and dealing with the phone calls, press conferences, schedules, villains breaking from jail, and paperwork. He hated paperwork.

"And you two are in Kari's homeroom, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's been great." He nodded. "You?"

"Ah, I'm an accountant." The twins eyed him. "It's not as bad as everyone makes it out to be. Works out for Kari though." He shot her a smile and she raised a brow. "She's terrible at budgeting." She frowned at him.

"I am not."

"Just accept that math is not your strong suit." She looked away from him.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Mrs. Gregory?" Mae bustle din from the kitchen carrying a large bowl. "here, I'll—" Kari began to rise but Mae shooed her off.

"No, dear, the boys can bring the rest! And please, call me Mae!" Walker and Warren rose, rising from the ends of the table to retreat to the kitchen to bring the rest of the food.

"Mae, you've made so much! You've outdone yourself! This is necessary!" Kari's eyes widened at the sheer amount and how this woman was able to make all of it in such little time. It was nice though, neighbors being neighborly and such. Nowadays, people never knew their neighbors, much less invited them randomly to dinner.

"Nonsense, dear! This is a welcome-to-the-neighborhood dinner for you and a welcome-back dinner for Robbie!" Its' all completely necessary! Now, dinner is served!" Mae wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

And chapter four!

Thank you everyone who's reviewed this and followed it and such! It makes me so happy!

Until the next time!


End file.
